


Stay tonight

by CarolAndNella (orphan_account)



Category: Batman Arkham Asylum, Batman Arkham City, Batman Comics, Batman Dark Knight Rises, The Ultimate Spiderman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bi-curious, Boys Kissing, Consensual Kink, DC universe - Freeform, DC/Marvel cross-over, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Green Arrow - Freeform, Groping, Guys kissing, Homoromantic, Hot, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Naughty, Original Male Character - Freeform, Sexy, Slash, Spidey, Touching, Yaoi, consentual bondage, cross-over, homoerotic, hot nightwing, hot spiderman, justice league - Freeform, kiss, nightwing spiderman slash, sexy nightwing, sexy spiderman, slash fic, stay the night, stay the night lyrics, stay the night zedd featuring hayley williams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CarolAndNella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard leaves Blackgate in the care of GreenArrow, and returns to Gotham City under request from Batman.</p><p>It has only been almost a year after Nightwing had emerged into the shadows, and going back home makes his heart ache. Upon returning, Richard finds the Batcave in a ransacked mess. What has happened while he was gone?<br/>WARNINGS: Infrequent, mild coarse language. The second Tim/Robin is the adult version from Batman Arkham City. Peter/Spiderman is an adult variation of disney XD's The Ultimate Spiderman.<br/>No spoilers apply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The cave echoed eerily, the river rushing through the gap high in the cave ceiling and crashing down to the depths of the chasm below. The tumbling water made the light installments dance on the rock walls, the shadows gliding in the cave almost hypnotically. Richard slowly slid his way down, listening to his communicator chatter in his ear. Pebbles skittered beneath his feet, the metal cold through the gloves that guarded his fingertips. "I can't see any one." Richard murmured, pausing at the lip of the cave. The sky entrance wasn't a conventional way to go into the cave, it was steep and the opening back outside was on a sheer cliff face. Only he could manage it on foot. "They can't be too far off." The communicator reassured. Richard didn't respond, slowly making his way down the broad, downward sloping tunnel. The cave opened up like the jaws of a great monster, looking down into the stony esophogus of a beast. Clouds of startled bats avoided Richard as he clamored down the chasm, pausing to perch on a stalagmite. His breath caught in his throat, his heart skipping a beat. The Batcave was turned upside down. Richard scurried down the last few steps, looking up to aim a bat claw in the roof and swung down, landing lightly on the metal mesh catwalk.

Nightwing hissed a curse under his breath, tripping over some old junk that was strewn across the catwalk. The rushing river water streamed through the walkway mesh, glistening on the walls and echoing off of cold, wet stone. The air felt thin and brittle, damp against his tongue when Richard inhaled. Scanning the Batcave, Richard found computers turned over, X-Ray film scattered on the floors, the training equipment toppled over and the security machines smashed. Batman was no where to be found, while Alfred seemed to have vanished. Richard couldn't get a hold of Oracle on the communicator, and the only one who could contact him through the frequency was Peter. Nightwing didn't know that much about Peter Parker, other then he was some 18 year old vigilante who dressed up in bright red and blue, and could shoot spiderwebs from his hands...  
"Still can't find your friends?" Spiderman asked, his voice jarbled by interference on the communicator. A twinge of annoyance singed Nightwing's tongue, he could just imagine Spiderman tilting his head, upside down somewhere in an obscure location. "Not even the new Robin." Nightwing sighed, picking his way through the mess in the cave. "I think Batman and Oracle left on a case, but I don't know where Alfred and Robin could be." Nightwing trailed off, dragging his eyes over the room.  
"Maybe they went to go get pizza." Spiderman suggested cheerfully, a swish-kshhhh noise in the background. Spiderman must be swinging on those weird, web type things. Nightwing shook his head dubiously. "I doubt it, Peter," Richard grumbled, turning around to take in the whole view of the cave. "The entire place is a wreck."  
"Want back up?" Spiderman asked, "It's been soooooo boring at my place."  
Nightwing grimaced, the idea of letting him come here made him uncomfortable. "Um, I,"  
"Great! I'll be right over."

The communicator shut off before Nightwing had the chance to object. "Great, yeah right." Richard muttered. He turned away, but froze when he heard the quiet hiss of the Batcave door. "What... what the hell happened?" At the far end of the Batcave, Robin cautiously walked in, casting his wide, bewildered eyes around the cave. He pulled back his hood, frantically pressing the button on his communicator as he strode in. Relief washed Nightwing as he walked down the stair case toward him, catching his eye, "Hey, Robin,"  
Tim almost jumped, giving Richard a surprised look as he approached, "What are you doing back in Gotham?" Tim demanded, sounding confused. "And how did you get in here?" Suspicion briefly glinted in Tim's eyes, but it lasted less then a heart beat. Nightwing gestured to the roof, "Climbed in from the secret exit." He explained, "Batman wanted me back. Where is he?"

Tim brushed passed Nightwing to inspect the wreck, pushing up a computer hard drive nearly as tall as himself, "He's out working," Tim replied guardedly, not looking up. Richard felt a stab of irritation, shoving aside a small injured feeling. It was natural for Tim to mistrust him, Richard hadn't been in Gotham for nearly two years. It was good Tim was being careful.  
"Spiderman's equipment tapped into the communicating frequency." Nightwing said, keeping his tone flat. Tim stiffened but kept his voice even as he replied, "What'de say?"  
"He's on his way over." Nightwing answered. Tim coughed, giving Richard a surprised look, "Why?"  
Richard shrugged, walking around toward Tim to help, "Beats me."


	2. Chapter 2

Batman's hard, stern gaze made Nightwimg's skin crawl, even though it wasn't directly aimed at himself. Batman was sweeping the Cave, muttering under his breath. Oracle jabbed Nightwing in the ribs as she passed, giving him a 'better-fess-up' look over her shoulder. Nightwing shook his head, mouthing the words 'didn't do it.' Oracle's impatient, disbelieving expression clawed Richard's chest with frustration, but he said nothing. Tim was staying out of Batman's way, giving Richard a hostile look. Only Alfred seemed normal, who had indeed been out, shopping for groceries. He ambled over, giving Richard a curt nod as he offered a cup of coffee. "It's fresh, nice and hot, sir." He addressed. Richard accepted it, smiling briefly, "Thanks, Alfred."

"Eww you drink coffee." Spiderman's voice set off in Richard's ear, making him duck his head, "Damn it, Spiderman," He snapped under his breath, "Now is not the time."  
"Whoops, sorry Nights." Spiderman said less loudly. Richard faught down irritation, grumbling a "Don't call me Nights," before shutting off the communicator. Richard ushered over to a crate, sitting down and sipping the coffee, pointedly ignoring a disapproving snort from Tim. Batman was done with the initial scans, and was carefully picking out the programing and data from the security cameras. At least after he figured out those, Richard would then be proven innocent. "Nothing of value was stolen," Batman asserted, not looking up, "Nor damaged. Just made to look as if everything was broken."  
"Odd." Alfred commented. "I only left the property for 20 minutes."  
Batman grunted in agreement, glancing up, "Everything appears fine."

Batman walked calmly down the steps toward the make shift computer center, uploading the information, "All of you can go, this should take until this afternoon to re-compile." Batman beckoned to Oracle, who hurried over. Nightwing got up and gave Alfred the half finished coffee, trotting to the exit, while Alfred went upstairs to prepare lunch. Tim crossed his arms, meandering over to the automobiles.

"I'll go wait for Spiderman," Nightwing decided, mostly to himself as he headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a glorious mid-morning. Sunshine slid down through a feather-down blanket of patchy clouds, warming the cityscape and softening the view. Long, broad strips of blue bled through the overcast, promising clear weather tomorrow. Nightwing perched on top of a concrete gargoyle, looking out over the city, letting old memories flood back into his brain. Batman had said that the villain problem had been improving over the last two years, so any chances of encountering old foes was slim. Interference spiked on Nightwing's communicator, and a sheepish Spiderman spoke on the other end, "Sooo, Is the coast clear?"  
Richard looked down, smiling, "Yeah, we can talk now."

An awkward, almost embarrassed chuckle sounded on Spiderman's side of the communicator, "M'kay, cool." There was a long pause before Spiderman cleared his throat, "So, yeah, how's that Justice League thing going on?"  
Nightwing replied with a "fine," and a "been okay," then asked "What about that Avengers thing?"  
Spiderman didn't respond at once, his voice sounding dejected when he did reply, "They didn't let me in yet."

"I'm sorry, Peter." Richard replied quietly. Spiderman made a dismissive sound, "It's alright, I'll get there eventually."  
Richard watched a pigeon land on the balcony below him, sinking further into a slouching crouch, "I'm bored." Richard grumbled. Spiderman was making those swish-kshhhh noises again with that spider web thing. "How about I ambush you." Spiderman suggested, making alarm crawl up Nightwing's spine, "What?"  
"I'll sneak up on you, like training." Spiderman explained, then added "Just don't hurt me too bad when you realize it's me."

Nightwing smiled, standing up and making his way up the building. "Sure. Where are you?"  
"I'm getting close by, get ready, mwahahaha." Spiderman snickered, then turned off the communicator. How exciting.


	4. Chapter 4

The clouds looked murkier as the morning slid to noon, and a breeze tugged on Nightwing's suit, ruffling his hair. It brought the taste of on coming rain, bathing his tongue in a crisp, clean scent. A down pour was on it's way. Spiderman had already been on his way toward Gotham when he had suggested to visit, which Nightwing assumed was the reason he was already near by. How close Spiderman exactly was, was something hard to estimate, since Nightwing hadn't asked beforehand. He could be a mile away, he could be ten miles away or he could be directly behind him by now, getting ready to scare the crap out of Richard. Twisting his torso around to check, Richard found no one, but was getting the creeping sensation of someone sneaking up on him. Richard shook his head, loosening his shoulders. He could take this on, it was _only_ Spiderman.

Batman couldn't verify who was responsable for the ransacked Batcave, but Oracle had reported that the DNA samples were definately not Richard's, or anyone elses' who had access to the Batcave. Batman still didn't want to rule anyone out yet, and was making no promises this soon. Richard swallowed on the nothing in his throat, feeling claws of frustration grip his chest. Tim had no right to blame himself for the incident, Richard just got back to Gotham for God's sake. Richard angrily scuffed the ground, kicking a can across the building roof. A shadow flickered at the corner of Richard's vision, and he glanced up.  
Suddenly, Richard was jostled to one side, sharply yanked backward, the world swerving beneath his feet. Quick as a flash, Richard twisted around and regained his footing, grasping a strong, sticky but dry strand that had coiled around his back. Spiderman was perched on a roofed tool shed on the top of Richard's sky scraper, looking pleased. "Suprised'ya didn't I?" Spiderman boasted. He was lounging in a 'draw-me-like-one-of-your-french-girls' pose. Nightwing tugged roughly on the webbing, making Spiderman topple off the shed. "Hey! No fair I want a do over!" Spiderman demanded.

"Not a chance," Richard retorted with a grin, breaking free of the webbing and tumbling away. He slid into a deffensive crouch, eyes pinned on Spiderman. Some few yards ahead, Spiderman climbed to his feet, dusting off his abdomin, "I think that's enough excutement for today," He decided, giving Richard a friendly glance. Richard grunted, shaking his head, "I'm just getting warmed up," He huffed, reaching around his back to grab one of his batons, giving it a shake to get it sparking. Spiderman ducked, crouching down, "Whoa there dude, c'mon I just wanted to drop by and-"

Richard launched forward, swerving around Spiderman and swiping a few experimental punches. Spiderman blocked them easily with a forearm, retreating away as he slithered back up the shed. He made a weird gesture and webbing shot from his hand, slapping into Richard's baton. "What the hell-" The baton was yanked from his grasp, twirling up in the air before Spiderman caught it. He dropped it instantly though, letting it clatter on the tin roof, "Geez that smarts," He poked the baton, giving Richard a dubious look, "You have... electirc dildoes?" Spiderman asked, his voice wobbly, high pitched and fringed with amusement. Richard's eyes buldged in exsasperation, "What? No!" He charged over, clattering up the shed and swiping his baton back. Spiderman snickered, following Richard back down the shed. Richard put his weapons away as he gave Spiderman an annoyed look, running a hand self conciously through his hair.

"It's weird meeting you in person." Richard muttered, offering a hand. Spiderman nodded, giving his hand a shake, but the gleam of mischief didn't leave his eyes. "Yeah," He agreed, but seemed to shrug, maybe glancing up and down at Richard's Nightwing-Suit. "Still neat to meet you though."  
Suddenly more self concious, Richard looked down, nodding, "I guess."


End file.
